The Beast of Warslich
by NekoWannabe1019
Summary: The setting starts in an old timey town.


The scene shows a young boy in a dark cave holding a brown book by the campfire. He is wearing a dark green hoodie and the hood is up as not to show his eyes. He opens the book up to the front page slowly and the golden writing on the cover is shown, it reads "The History of Warslich". When he opens the book to the first page he begins reading aloud.  
"Warslich was founded in November of 1567. It's founder, Thomas Fledge, was a soldier from what is known today as Canada. When he arrived in Febuary 1560 it was believed to be deserted but Thomas soon found out that was incorrect. The inhabitants of this new land were very angry at Thomas for invading their homeland and decided to run him out by whatever means possible. The inhabitants tried many tactics such as pretending to be ghosts, making loud animal noises, and destroying Thomas' camp site when he left to gather materials.  
When they realised that Thomas wasn't leaving the inhabitants became very angry. Finnaly the leader of all of them decided to confront Thomas directly. He ran up to Thomas while he was writing in his log book and started yelling. From what Thomas wrote in his book, these inhabitants looked to be human but with rather strange features.  
He wrote in his log: 'These strange natives have been trying to run me off the island for three weeks now. I am worried they might become violent one of these times.' 'It seems the leader of their group wishes to communicate with me, I shall see what he wants.' 'After talking with their king I am afraid I might be in more trouble than I first realised.' 'These things are not human! I have started researching them and whatever they are, it is not human.' 'Observations: The eyes of these beasts are almost lifeless, the irises are light grey and the pupils are dialated. Their canines are sharpened to that of a wolf. They have suburb speed and strength to match it. The skin of these beasts are pale and slightly cold to the touch. The diet of these creatures...too horrifying to describe what I've seen them eat, or drink I should say.'  
Soon after he had completed his research of the inhabitants he sent a letter via messenger pigeon to his homeland requesting assistance to take over the land and that there were dangerous creatures on the island. After five weeks the army of fifty arrived to support Thomas, but they had been too late. Lying on the ground was a mutilated corpse holding a bloodied brown log book. The captain of the squadren sent to assist Thomas was his brother, Vincent Fledge. The final note written in his brother's log angered him to the point where he declaired that all of these creatures shall face a fate worse than his late brother.  
Vincent gathered his men around and formed a plan to defeat the inhabitants. While Vincent was forming a plan one of the soldiers, Flint Mannings, was observing the body of Thomas. Flint noticed that Thomas was laying down next to a sharp peice of wood that was covered in blood and also that in his left hand, the only part of him not harmed, was a clove of garlic. When he was walking around the stone Thomas died near, Flint noticed a pile of ashes splattered in blood. This is how the defence was created. But to this day no one knows how Thomas figured it out.  
After flint told General Vincent about what he found, he was over joyed. Soon after the army had created two wooden stakes for each person and they ground up garlic cloves and water to make the ultimate weapon against the inhabitants. The very next day, on August 16, 1560, a war had begun. The army of Canada fought valiantly against the inhabitants in a seven year long war. October 19, 1567, the war ended with all the natives being killed and turned to ashes. Out of the fifty men to arrive on the island only two remained, Vincent Fledge and Flint Mannings.  
Named after the stakes that slickly went through the chests of the beasts, Warslich was created November 29, 1567. Soon after colonies began to form on the new island, Vincent Fledge died of an unknown disease. The only person who was able to tell the story was Flint Mannings.  
The final note of Thomas Fledge's log book read 'Today is the day that I will die but I will not give up. Even in the darkest days of trial I will continue on with my dreams! Brother if you read this just know, with my last breath I was fighting for our new home, for our ill mother, for the children that will never be able to breathe fresh air if I don't do this! Just remember, I went out smiling.  
-Thomas Fledge "

The young boy finishes the first chapter of the history book and closes it. He sets the book down under a fake rock with an indent large enough to hide it and sets the rock down on the book. After he had put out the fire the child ran to his mother calling for him. "Fredrick! What have I told you about going to that cave at night?! You know it is forbidden to be out after curfew!" She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. "I know mom but I was just up there reading. And besides it's not like there are any of 'Them' anymore. They all got killed a long time ago." The mother started pulling Fredrick into the house. "That isn't the issue here. It's against the law to be out after it's dark. Now go brush your teeth and head to bed. You have school in the morning." Fredrick did as his mother said and went to bed. "I wish I could have been there. Atleast back then they didn't have such riduculous laws..." A dark shadow passed by the child's window. "You should really obey the laws..." A eerie voice exclaimed. There was a loud scream and a loud slamming noise. The mother of Fredrick dropped her coffee mug and her eyes went wide. "No...NO!" She screamed before running to her son's room. When she opened the door there was nobody in the room. To the right of the bed was an broken window. The wind was blowing the drapes back and forth. "Fredrick..." The mother fell to her knees and started sobbing. 


End file.
